ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
.hack//IMOQ (Anime)
.hack//IMOQ -Anime- is an anime adaptation from the original .hack//games from Infection ''to ''Quarantine which produced by A-1 Pictures and will be 4 Seasons with 13-25 Episodes in production. The story elements will adapt from four chapters .hack//Games and several elements adapted from .hack//XXXX which given story briefly into a new fresh to start, as it's also considered as Remake Version of the story while there will be new elements which never been added before. The anime version will give Sword Art Online-Esque (but doesn't mean there's gonna be a harem story) which fits the presentation to the wider audience and old & new fans. Sypnosis Kazumi (Kite's Player) a young middle schooler 14-year old and his friend Yasuhiko (Orca's Player) invites him to play The World. In the first dungeon they visit, they encounter a mysterious girl in white, Aura, being chased by a humanoid monster. Aura tries to entrust Orca with an item called the Book of Twilight, but the monster attacks him, crashing The World's servers. Kazumi discovers that Yasuhiko, Orca's player, has fallen comatose after the attack, and resolves to discover the cause. Characters * Kite * Orca * Aura * Helba * BlackRose * Balmung * Elk * Gardenia * Lios * Mia * Mistral * Natsume * Piros * Sanjuro * Phase 1: Skeith * Cubia * Marlo * Moonstone * Nuke Usagimaru * Rachel * Wiseman * Phase 2: Innis * Phase 3: Magus * Terajima Ryoko * Phase 4: Fidchell * Phase 5: Gorre * AI Harald * Phase 6: Macha * Phase 7: Tarvos * Phase 8: Corbenik * Morganna Mode Gone * Macha (Cat-form) Changes & New elements * While .hack//IMOQ -Anime- being adapted from .hack//Games and .hack//XXXX, Blackrose characterization and several story elements being adapted from .hack//Another Birth. * The anime version will be much faithfully from two titles, like .hack//Games and .hack//XXXX, however since the two titles are a different two-story in the same points, the anime will be re-evaluated and reworked story direction to the anime in order to not feels all out place, but straight to the where story headed, while given same vibes from original .hack//games. with added vibes elements from Sword Art Online Anime. * The anime will have 4 seasons which has been named for its title which shown similarity to four chapter titles of .hack//Games, The first season will be INFECTION, Second will be MUTATION, Third will be OUTBREAK, and Fourth/Final Season will be QUARANTINE, and that four seasons will have 13-25 Episodes as depends on how story direction would work. * .hack//IMOQ Anime will be produced by A-1 Pictures and will be handled by staff, including Tomohiko Ito who had the most notable work on Sword Art Online Anime from first to the second season and Ordinal Scales, while added a new member staff who previously worked from other anime from Ufotable. * Yuki Kajiura who previously worked on Fate/Anime, .hack//SIGN and Sword Art Online will be composing the soundtrack for the anime. * There will be additional story elements, including greater depth, pacing story, character development, extending lore, Level-depth of Mystery elements and Character Arc which didn't being presented from the original .hack//Games while increasing suspension of disbelief. * Cubia as PC has been rebooted from .hack//XXXX, which is actually as PC with disguise as PC player name as Tenko, but as story progressing further as how his character developed throughout story progression, there will be dark plot-twist which will big changer to the story, which where she revealed as Cubia, The Hidden One. * There's an indirect connection from .hack//SIGN, which has affected the story on the anime version. * The real-life story is also depicted more which never been present in the game, in which we can learn the situation on Kite's perspective in the real-life that connected to the main story. * Some Characters from NAB added to the game. Category:Anime